User talk:Gyaresu Gosuke
Like your apsolutly favorite caracter Kirino?He is mine favorite u.u.I do play soccer in real life too but striker. Ajla Eleven (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well Ichino is gud he is my #3 favorite Ajla Eleven (talk) 09:29, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Someting s ben bugging me for a long time now.Why did Kirino stop being your favorite caracter? Ajla Eleven (talk) 18:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kariya has blue hair The Mist Inside Yourself 20:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ichino has blonde hair ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 13:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game Hey Gyaresu ! You have to debate at TsurugiFan16's Nomination Game. The round is : Tenma vs Taiyou, and we have to debate for Taiyou ;) Me and TTaiyou have already debated, now it's up to you ! We're against Hiro's team, formed by him Baddap and Fubuki21. Baddap... he made an awesome debate. I hope you can do a great debate too :) It's just a practice round, though. Torch92 (talk) 09:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game Ya~! I guess you are in my team now in the nomination game~ It is nice to debate with you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ya~! It's our turn to debate now~! Well, it's a bit strange though XD~ We have to debate for my idea that I suggested~ As TsurugiFan didn't know what to do, I suggested that he should use 9 teams instead of 10 so that every user has 3 members~ So, you have to debate why my idea is better than Taha's~ This was Taha's idea: Hey Shane i do have a solution BUT THIS WILL GET A LOT OF CRITICISM I think you should create G3. As in MSPP G3. Which is like MSPP G2. Of course this means that the idea you are heading for right now will finish and we will go back to the old version of the game and MSPD will be created later on when more users feel like participating. I know this changes the ENTIRE course of the path you were heading to but at least more will participate and me and Gouenji don't have to be the first and last ones to have the title of King and Champion. Because you see that most users left because they doubt their debating skills or don't have enough time to participate. Is there anyway you can adjust the teams to the old version of the game? SO this was my offer and everyone has a right to object to this because some people like Gold, Takato and Sam really enjoy debating and they would hate to see this go. So i think every one's opinion on this should be taken. I hope you will debate soon~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Hey Gyaresu. I was wondering are you gonna take part in my blog game? Because you haven't taken part yet or contributed in the last month!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me soon because I don't want to change the teams now and you have a great team with an amazing Captain, Lord. Please reply soon. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hurry Hi Gyaresu I need you to hurry and debate because if not then I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take your name away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I seriously don't want to take anyone away so please don't make me come to that. Please debate soon. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC)